Still Young
by Mala29
Summary: Jack Frost était amoureux de Jamie Bennett, et Jamie Bennett était amoureux de Jack Frost. • TRADUCTION de l'OS de The Emcee


**Note de la traductrice : Voici un nouvel OS de The Emcee. J'aime bien la traduire ^^ Donc un petit Jamie x Jack histoire d'en mettre un peu dans le fandom français qui est clairement vide de chez vide. Une catastrophe. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait plaisir à moi et à l'auteur ^^**

 **Disclaimer :** Le texte est de The Emcee, la chanson de Neon Trees, les personnes à DreamWorks (je pense). Seule la traduction est de moi :)

* * *

 **A/N :** Je ne peux rien y faire. J'aime tellement ce film et j'adore absolument les montages de fictions slash potentielles qui peuvent être tirée de toute la tension sexuelle à l'écran (s'il vous plait, je ne peux pas être la seule personne à l'avoir vu). Donc ouais. R &R. Appréciez !

* * *

 _I'm still young_

 _Wide-eyed and hopeless_

 _Yeah, I'm still young_

 _I want your devotion to this_

 _Can we kiss like do in my head ?_

 _Can we dance like we do on my bed ?_

 _Like we're still young_

Je suis toujours jeune

Innocent et désespérés

Ouais, je suis toujours jeune

Je veux ta dévotion pour ça

Pouvons-nous nous embrasser comme nous le faisons dans mes fantasmes ?

Pouvons-nous danser comme nous le faisons dans mon lit ?

Comme si nous étions jeunes

…

« Tu es tellement beau, » murmura Jamie alors qu'il descendait son regard vers le corps nu de Jack. Il fit courir une main sur la fraiche, adorable peau pale, ses yeux bruns buvant chaque ligne, chaque courbe. Jack bougea et Jamie sourit quand il vit un léger rougissement tinter ces remarquables joues pales.

A dix-sept ans, Jamie continuait de croire au Père Noël, au Marchant de Sable, à la Fée des Dents, au Lapin de Pâques, et, plus que tout, à Jack Frost. Comment ne pourrait-il pas alors qu'ils lui ont sauvé la vie ? Dieu, ils avaient _changé_ sa vie avant la grande bataille contre Pitch, ses amis pensaient qu'il était un peu fou parce qu'il continuait de croire en eux. Maintenant qu'ils savaient tous que les Gardiens étaient réels et les avaient vus par eux même, ils ne se moquaient plus ou ne le ridiculisaient plus quand il parle d'eux. Même maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient au lycée et étaient supposés arrêter d'y croire, ils y croyaient tous. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'y croyait autant de Jamie.

Se penchant, Jamie pressa un baiser sur le ventre de Jack. Jack se tortilla sous lui et les yeux bruns de Jamie rencontrèrent les yeux bleus saisissants qui appartenaient au seul et unique Jack Frost. Son meilleur ami, son amour. Jamie lui sourit et dit : « Tu me crois quand je dis que tu es beau, pas vrai, Jack ? Parce que tu l'es. »

« Bien sûr que je te crois, Jamie. Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne me mentirais pas, » vint immédiatement la réponse de Jack. Cela montrait à Jamie que l'esprit de l'hiver le croyait réellement et avait confiance en lui. Le sourire de Jamie s'élargit et il embrassa encore plus bas le corps fin de Jack.

« Bien. » Les mains de Jaime, mains qui semblaient tannées comparées au corps pale de Jack, caressaient les côtés de Jack et envoyaient des frissons à travers le corps plus petit de l'adolescent.

Cela faisait des années depuis que les Gardiens avaient vaincu Pitch et que tout fut revenu à la normale. Enfin, aussi normale que la vie puisse être. Avec les années qui avait passé, Jamie était devenu extrêmement proche de Jack. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'aventures, avaient joué ensemble plus de fois que Jamie pouvait compter avec une calculatrice, et se connaissaient l'un l'autre mieux qu'eux-mêmes. Donc, c'était logique que Jamie tombe amoureux du beau Jack Frost. Il savait depuis ses quatorze ans que ses sentiments pour Jack allaient beaucoup plus loin que le domaine de l'amitié. Mais ce n'est pas avant ses seize ans qu'il avoua réellement à Jack ce qu'il ressentait.

Par quelque miracle, Jack ressentait la même chose. Au début, Jamie ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment et pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un comme Jack, qui était remarquable dans tous les sens du terme, pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme Jamie, un humain ordinaire et moyen ? Mais quand Jamie regarda dans le regard bleu brillant de Jack et vit l'honnêteté et l'amour qui y brillaient plus fort que la lune, il savait que c'était vrai. Jack Frost était amoureux de Jamie Bennett et Jamie Bennett était amoureux de Jack Frost. Le rouge qui avait recouvert le visage de Jack était tellement adorable que Jamie se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Peu de temps après ça, ils consommèrent leur relation et cela avait été tellement incroyable et merveilleux. Simplement y penser faisait palpiter la queue dure de Jaime et il était plus que prêt à faire à nouveau l'amour à Jack.

Mais avant, il voulait embêter le gardien amoureux de l'amusement et fauteur de trouble.

Jaime traça des morsures d'amour jusqu'à l'érection de Jack et souffla dessus. Jamie leva le regard, et vit que Jack s'agrippaient aux couvertures du lit de Jaime. Il essayait tellement de ne pas laisser le jeu de Jamie obtenir le meilleur de lui-même, et il échouait misérablement. Souriant toujours comme le chat du Chechire, Jamie pressa un doux baiser sur la tête du pénis de Jack et regarda Jack se tortiller et haleter.

« Jaime… » couina Jack et Jamie profitait de chaque seconde. « Arrête d'être embêtant. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, bruns brillants et bleus, et une connexion électrique, forte et vraie, grésilla dans l'air autour d'eux. Le monde s'évanouit au loin, les murs de sa chambre et même lit disparurent. Plus rien dans le monde n'existait. C'était juste eux deux.

Gardant leurs yeux verrouillés, Jamie prit la tête de la queue de Jack dans sa bouche et fit glisser sa langue dessus et autour avant de le prendre plus profondément. Jack grogna lourdement, son corps s'arquant sur le lit et ses mains tordant les couvertures. Jamie sourit autour de la queue de son amant et commença à balancer la tête, aimant la sensation dans sa bouche et adorant les doux sons qui tombaient hors de la bouche de Jack. Il sentit une des mains froides de Jack agripper ses cheveux, tirant gentiment pendant qu'il continuait à le sucer. Quand il su que Jack était prêt à perdre pied, quand il pu sentir le beau corps sous sa propre tension, Jamie se retira avec un doux « Pop ». L'air déçu sur le visage de Jack brisa le cœur de Jamie et il embrassa le Gardien, y mettant autant d'amour qu'il pouvait y rassembler pendant qu'il poussait et pénétrait le trou de Jack.

Jamie inséra un doigt dans l'entrée serrée de Jack. Peu importait le nombre de fois où ils faisaient l'amour, Jack était toujours aussi serré pour lui. Il aimait vraiment ça ça faisait battre son sang, et faisait trembler sa queue et lui faisait mal de la manière la plus douloureuse imaginable. Jack enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Jaime, ses ongles creusant presque la peau chaud, et le rapprochaient. Alors qu'il embrassait Jack comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, il inséra un deux doigt et commença à étirer son bien-aimé Gardien. Les gémissements et les halètements émanant de Jack étaient une musique pour les oreilles de Jamie et il déplaça ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Jack, mordant et suçant la peau froide.

« Jamie… » Jack lâcha un faible gémissement qui tourna en un lourd halètement lorsqu'un troisième doigt entra en lui. Jamie embrassa et mordit la nuque de Jack jusqu'à atteindre la jonction où se rencontraient son cou et son épaule. Il mordit suffisamment fort pour laisser une marque et sentit le corps de Jack tressaillir sous lui. Le Gardien n'avait pas mal Jamie avait fait ça de nombreuses fois avant, et il avait toujours réagit de la même manière. C'était addictif.

« Jaime, s'il te plait ! Je… Je vais pas… » Jack fut coupé par le baiser de Jaime et il embrassa en retour avec enthousiasme et impatience. Souriant, Jamie se retira et s'assit, cherchant au niveau de sa table de nuit la bouteille de lubrifiant.

« T'en fais pas, Jack. Je vais prendre bien soin de toi, » lui promit Jamie alors qu'il versait un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il commença à recouvrir sa queue, prenant soin d'en avoir assez pour ne pas blesser Jack.

« Tu le fais toujours, Jamie, » lui dit Jack. Ils se sourirent amoureusement et ce moment était leur et seulement leur. Et puis, Jamie se poussa gentiment dans le trou serré de Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit enfoui aussi profondément qu'il pouvait aller.

La sensation du corps étroit de Jack autour de sa queue était incroyable. Ça l'était toujours. Même s'il était plus froid que n'importe qui d'autre sur la planète, ça rendait seulement l'expérience encore plus exotique et spéciale. Il ne pu, ne voulu, retenir le gémissement grandissant qui grondait dans sa gorge, et le gémissement luxurieux de Jack ne fit qu'alimenter le feu brulant à l'intérieur de lui. Jamie se retira avant de pénétrer à nouveau, créant un rythme régulier et douloureusement lent. Jack était proche de sa libération et il la voulait, et Jamie le savait. C'était pour ça qu'il prenait bien son temps. En plus, il aimait faire lentement, de manière régulière, l'amour à Jack. Voir comment le beau visage de Jack devenait coloré par un fard rosé, voir son visage se tordre dans un plaisir non réprimé, et entendre ces délicieux sons se rependre hors de sa bouche méritaient de reporter son propre orgasme.

Une de ses mains s'enroula autour de l'érection de Jack, membre suintant et le caressa douloureusement lentement. Les hanches de Jack tressaillirent en réponse et Jamie plaça sa deuxième main sur les hanches du Gardien pour le garder cloué au matelas. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile : Jamie était plus grand et physiquement plus fort que Jack, maintenant. Des mains froides agrippèrent les bras de Jamie et ses doigts creusèrent sa peau, ordonnant silencieusement de bouger plus vite. Mais Jamie sourit presque à son amant et continua d'entrer et sortir lentement de son corps.

« Jamie… » gémit Jack doucement, ses yeux à moitié clos et ses cheveux désordonnés. Dieu, il était à couper le souffle. « Jamie, _s'il te plait_. » Les hanches de Jamie ruèrent et sa queue frôla légèrement ce doux point à l'intérieur du corps de Jack. C'était suffisent pour faire s'arquer l'esprit de l'hiver et gémir lourdement.

« S'il te plait quoi, Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Jamie ne pouvait rien y faire. Il adorait embêter Jack.

« Va plus vite ! Durement ! S'il te plait ! » implora Jack et ses yeux bleus étincelèrent et brillèrent de larmes de frustration. Jamie s'allongea et plaça un baiser aimant et passionné sur les lèvres fraiches de Jack.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Jack. »

Accomplissant sa promesse, Jamie commença à bouger plus rapidement. Ses poussées s'accélérèrent et il fit en sorte de frapper la prostate de Jack à chaque fois. Les bras de Jack forcèrent Jamie à se baisser et le Gardien écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble dans un dur baiser brouillon. La main qui était enroulée autour de la queue du Gardien commença à le pomper plus vite et son pouce caressait occasionnellement sa tête, étalant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui en sortait. Des gémissements lourds, luxurieux étaient avalés et noyés dans leurs baisers à mesure que Jamie continuait à entrer et sortir de Jack aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. C'était incroyable et merveilleux, et beau et tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer vouloir, et plus encore, comme amant. Mais à nouveau, Jack était parfait aux yeux de Jamie et personne ne serait jamais capable de l'égaler. Point.

Une chaleur commençait à bouillir profondément dans son ventre et Jamie savait qu'i ne serait pas capable de tenir plus longtemps. Plus il pilonnait le délicieusement serré et magnifique corps froid de Jack, plus la chaleur à l'intérieur de lui commençait à augmenter. Elle menaçait le noyer et Jamie était plus qu'heureux de la laisser faire. Remarque, il n'était pas le seul qui était près à tomber du bord. L'orgasme de Jack approchait vite. Jamie pouvait sentir la tension du corps de son amant ses orteils recroquevillés, ses ongles plantés dans la peau de Jamie, et sa voix produisait les plus scandaleux gémissements aigus et miaulements.

Dans un dernier coup, Jack vint dans la main de Jamie et sur leurs deux ventres. Alors qu'il venait, Jack brisa leur baiser et relâcha un lourd et suave halètement. Entendant ce son intoxiquant s'échapper de la bouche du magnifique esprit de l'hiver et le voyant perdre le contrôle était suffisant pour complètement immerger Jamie dans la chaleur qui avait grandi au fond de lui. Pénétrant à nouveau le corps de Jack, enfonçant profondément ses boules, Jamie vida sa semence profondément dans le corps plus petit. Un lourd gémissement lui échappa et il haleta et pantela alors qu'il chevauchait son orgasme.

Quand il eut fini, Jamie, haletant et couvert d'une légère couche de sueur, s'allongea et embrassa amoureusement Jack. Jack l'embrassa en retour avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Traçant une dernière fois un chemin avec sa main sur le corps de Jack, Jamie roula hors de son amant, et s'allongea sur le dos sur le lit. Il tira Jack au dessus de lui et plaça de doux et négligents baisers sur la nuque, la mâchoire et le visage de Jack. L'esprit ronronnait et gazouillait contre lui.

« C'était… » Jack haleta doucement. Jamie pouvait dire qu'il était fatigué et luttait contre le sommeil.

« Incroyable. Merveilleux. Magnifique. » fournit Jamie, un sourire fatigué sur le visage. Jack le regarda, souriant aussi, et acquiesça.

« Oui pour tous. » Jamie rit et plaça un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

« Tu sais, mes parents et Sophie sont partis pour le week-end, » dit Jamie à Jack.

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda Jack, papillonnant de manière suggestive les paupières. Jamie lui sourit et caressa le dos nu de Jack avant de descendre et tripoter le cul du Gardien. Son sourire s'élargit quand Jack haleta et sa queue trembla d'anticipation.

« Yep. Donc on a tout le week-end pour faire ça encore et encore et encore. » Jack pressa son corps plus près de celui de Jamie. Un des doigts de Jamie pressèrent gentiment le trou de Jack, aimant comment il pouvait sentir sa propre semence couler du corps de son petit-ami.

« Hum. J'aime l'idée. » Jack s'allongea et embrassa Jamie, ses mains courant sur la poitrine plus large de l'adolescent, ses doigts pinçant ses tétons et caressant ses muscles.

« Je savais que tu aimerais, » dit Jamie quand ils se séparèrent. Ce week-end allait être le meilleur week-end possible. Ses parents et sa sœur devaient partir plus souvent.


End file.
